


The Best Way to a Man's Heart....

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kensei, Just trust me you'll like it. Tags are hard., M/M, Needy Idiots, Office Sex, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Top Shuhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Shuhei simply meant to walk in with his homemade bentos, feed his overworked, newly appointed Captain and then take his leave. However for one reason or another, he feels a compelling pull to stay...and perhaps spill a long-held secret that he had been keeping for too long from the Captain of the Ninth.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Best Way to a Man's Heart....

“.....Captain…”  
  
Kensei glanced up from his paperwork when he felt a pair of eyes boring into his skull. It also helped that he heard his title called out. He’d only been remade Captain just a few weeks ago, and well...he was still getting used to Shuhei Hisagi as his Leituant. Already though he had good things to say about the kid. He worked hard, actually got the paperwork done unlike Mashiro and in so many ways was already becoming his right-hand man. Not that he’d spill his guts and tell the kid that right away. He wanted to see Hisagi squirm a little before admitting that the brat had nothing to fear.   
  
“Hmm? What is it Shu?” The Captain questioned only to raise an eyebrow when he spotted what was in the lieutenant's hand. From the looks of it, Hisagi had bought dinner and brought it with him. Good kid with good intentions. The world was lacking such well meaning brats nowadays. “Eh, shouldn’t you be home?”  
  
“I felt that it would be unfair to go home when you still have your hands full with paperwork.” Hisagi uttered, sitting down across from Kensei and placed the food before them. Kensei mentally corrected himself. Now that he had a better look, it seemed that in reality, Shuhei had made the food himself. Fuck, it looked good. His stomach almost grumbled out loud just at the mere sight of it. Guess it really was true that the way into a man’s heart was through his stomach.  
  
“So you came back to tease me with this?” He swept his hand before them, pointing right at the food.  
  
“Well, I didn’t mean to tease.” Shuhei’s lips curled upwards in amusement. “I came to attend to you and ensure you’re actually eating. While your other lieutenant might be keen in feeding you with candy, one can’t live forever running on just sugar.”  
  
Kensei’s lips cracked a little into a small grin, matching his Lieutenant's look of amusement. “Turning into my mother now? Heh, I don’t believe that’s one of the criteria of being a lieutenant.”  
  
“No, it’s not. But if I remember correctly sir, you said that it would be best for us to better our relationship and get to know each other more.” Hisagi added to the conversation and started to take the lids off the containers that retained the food. “So, if you will sir...please dig in.”  
  
“Well, if you insist, brat.” Kensei chuckled and took the chopsticks that had been offered before digging in. Chewing on the first bite, the Captain didn’t even seem to notice the low groan of approval of taste. Damn, the kid really did know how to cook. He’d definitely have to find a way in the near future to convince Hisagi to do this more often. Distracted by the flavors popping in his mouth, Kensei didn’t catch the heated look pointed his way.  
  
“Captain...let me.” Shuhei suddenly uttered, his voice sounding almost raspy with an undertone of huskiness as he grabbed a bit of food, and held it up to the Captain’s lips. Though normally in such situations the visored would raise an eyebrow, he was too aware now of his own hunger and his personal enjoyment in the food.  
  
Eyes locked on each other, Kensei leaned in to take the bite offered. At some point the Captain caught how Shuhei’s eyes darkened, but again he didn’t catch it for the blaring sign it was. It was only when the food was gone and Shuhei had cleaned up the containers that Kensei was starting to get the sense that there was something more behind that.  
  
“Sir...I...would like to voice something.”  
  
“Voice away.” Kensei murmured, feeling more sated now that his stomach was full.  
  
Shuhei seemed to finally show some discomfort and nervousness while in his seat. “Well, actually instead of voicing….Captain could you please close your eyes?”  
  
“Eh?” The mentioned Captain immediately raised an eyebrow before shrugging. Whatever...what was the worst thing that could happen to him? “...che, sure. Make whatever it is quick.” He barked the order as he let his eyes slip close.  
  
….  
  
Silence. Pure silence. Ah...but then he heard a soft breath exit from the man before him. Kensei didn’t get what was taking so long, but if the kid didn’t get his act together, he was going to rip his eyes wide open.  
  
He heard the shifting of a chair leg on the floor. At some point, he swore he felt a warm breath against his cheek. Damn it to hell, enough of this-  
  
In that very moment, the Captain did not expect the softness pressing a mere second later against his lips. The movement against his mouth stilled, as if unsure of its actions before tenderly starting to move in the sweetest of soft kisses. Kensei knew as a Captain that he should immediately shove Hisagi away and reprimand him for breaking a code of conduct, but maybe it was the food from earlier persuading him, that he surrendered and found himself wrapping a supportive arm around Shuhei Hisagi’s waist. The instance he touched Shuhei and silently gave his continuous consent, a shudder seemed to rocket through the Lieutenant's slender form...like as if heavy restraints had been unchained. Eyes still closed, Kensei felt how Hisagi allowed more of his body weight to lean into the Captain for more support. Heh...greedy kid really, but he’d allow the male to be spoiled today by his unwavering attention.  
  
Finally opening his eyes, Kensei watched how Hisagi immediately blushed and started to back off. Seemed being watched had made Shuhei all nervous all over again. “S-Sir...I…”  
  
“So this is what you had in mind when you came by, huh? The girls tell you how to grab my attention?” The older male teased, only to reach up to lightly grip Hisagi’s head by his chin to prevent him from looking away. “This was what you wanted to voice, huh? Heh, and here I thought you were just scared of me...but in reality, you were crushing hard on me….who knew you had such naughty intentions...Lieutenant~” Why he was talking like this and taunting so, Kensei had no idea. But seeing a tremor run through his Lieutenant's form, and seeing how to boy nervously chewed on his bottom lip just seemed to stir the Captain up even more.  
  
“Properly voice what you want, kid.”  
  
“W..Want to kiss you again…” Shuhei stammered quietly, only to add on at the last minute, “C-Captain,” when Kensei gave him a look to entice him further.  
  
“What else, Shu?” The Captain gently pressed, the hand on Shuhei’s waist pulling the younger male closer.  
  
“...I want to touch you all over…” The Lieutenant breathed, his eyes already admiring the full length of the Captain’s powerful physique barely veiled in his shihakushō that showcased his tattooed area.  
  
“You gonna take good care of me? Be good for me, huh?” Kensei growled out huskily, the hollow inside of him purring in approval as the Captain reached up to clutch a fistful of the front of the Lieutenant's shihakushō.  
  
“S-So good sir...I’ll serve you well.” Shuhei gasped out, already wanting to sample another taste of Kensei’s lips. Just eyeing how the male’s muscles moved, already made Hisagi’s heartbeat a little faster and his mouth water.  
  
“You know kid, I might look like it, but I’m not much for topping. Think you can handle taking me?” Kensei asked quietly, as the aching tension between them climbed further and further up. “I’m demanding.”  
  
“Hn...I spoil you Captain and won’t leave you unsatisfied.” Hisagi promised, looking and sounding so adorably innocent and loyal to him as he bent down to settle between Kensei’s legs. Resting his head on the Captain’s thigh, he turned to press a sweet kiss to the clothed skin there. “Let me adore you, sir.”  
  
That very sentence sent a fierce flare of yearning down Kensei’s spine and finally, that was the final surrender. Groaning lowly, he tangled his fingers in the male’s hair and forced Shuhei’s head back so he could reconnect their lips once more for a tender assault. Both men groaned upon contact and the sounds only seemed to ramp them up even further. It was a slightly uncomfortable position for them both, with Kensei bent over and Shuhei arched forward to accept everything that the Captain would allow him to taste. Considering that the lieutenant was being so good for him, Kensei parted his lips in a silent invitation, allowing Shuhei’s tongue to dip and swirl in exploration of his mouth. Wishing to encourage Hisagi even further, Kensei tangled their tongues together in a heated, wet battle that just made him hyper-aware of everything of Shuhei. His delicious masculine scent that wasn’t overwhelming one bit to his nostrils, his throaty moans whenever Kensei nipped at his tongue or lips, or even the Lieutenant's soft, needy whimpers whenever the Captain broke the kisses for them both to catch a fresh gasp of air.  
  
Finally, Shuhei pulled back slightly to get a good look at his Captain before him. He couldn’t help but hold his breath. This was the man he’d dreamed about every night for as long as he could remember. He was still speechless at the fact that this was truly happening, but could one blame him for feeling this way in such a moment? His fingers came up to brush against his own lips in pure shock, but the moment only lasted for so long. Surging forward out of the blue, Hisagi somehow managed to push Kensei up against the desk and transfer himself between the Captain’s legs. They’d been building this all up for weeks without even realizing it, but fuck it was worth the long wait.  
  
“Heh...Captain….your lips are swollen.” Hisagi rasped out, eyes full of wonder as he reached up to brush a fingertip against Kensei’s lip.  
  
“Nn..who’s fault is that?” The visored croaked out, a little breathless still now that he found himself on his back. He watched as Hisagi’s lips parted to speak, but he soon pulled the younger male closer and kissed him once more while reaching down to tug on Hisagi’s clothes, wanting them off. By the throaty groan that parted from Shuhei’s lips, it seemed he was excited with the way this was going. Soon enough both were undressed, though Kensei’s outfit lay beneath him to protect his skin from the roughness of the wood of the desk. At one point Muguruma’s tongue skimmed trembling lips to test the waters, but Hisagi pulled back.  
  
“Sir-”  
  
“Dammit, Shu just do it.” Kensei snarled out and ground their hips together only to reach down to curl his fingers around Hisagi’s length. “First we gotta get you harder…” It was a bit barbaric, but Kensei spat a little on his hand to have more to work with as he reached down to start preparing himself. It had been a long time since he’d last had anything up his ass, so it took a good moment or two for the Captain to get used to his own digits swirling around gently, searching for his own sweet spot.  
  
Hisagi spotted the discomfort etched all over his mentor’s face, and quickly rained kisses across the Captain’s silky shoulders. Appreciating that, Kensei let out a ragged breath as he finally found the right spot that brought forth rippling waves of pleasure. While the Captain was slowly starting to feel it and letting out occasional groans, Hisagi seemed anxious. He knotted his fingers in Kensei’s hair and tugged him back in for a kiss, seizing dominance and pulling the fingers out before brushing the Captain’s hand away from his cock.  
  
“Heh, needy huh?” Muguruma chuckled breathlessly and spread his legs open a little wider in a silent invention. It definitely made him feel warm all over watching how Shuhei’s burning gaze fluttered down to rake appreciatively across his naked form. His Lieutenant sure knew how to make a man feel good about his looks with those smoldering eyes. Damn, brat was too much of an open book with the eyes, but boy oh boy he wasn’t complaining one bit. If he had the chance  
  
“Yes sir.” Was Hisagi’s raspy response as he shifted to grip his cock and teasingly brush the tip of it against the Captain’s prepped hole. Muguruma wasn’t here for that though. Wrapping his legs around Hisagi’s waist, he forced the Lieutenant forward and right inside him. It was an act of possession, of showing Shuhei that while he was topping, his Captain was still very much in control. And, oh how sensual that felt. Kensei caught himself wondering what Shuhei thought at this very moment, but it didn’t take him long to get a good idea of what path the male’s mind traveled.  
  
His thought was answered by the sharp cry that slipped from the raven-haired male’s lips. It was rewarding to hear and delicious music to Kensei’s ears. Only he had pulled such a sound from the soul reaper between his legs, and hopefully he’d be the last to do so. “Nn...guess we really are getting to know one another…” He laughed quietly, shuddering as his body adjusted to the length of heat within his insides.  
  
“I guess we are…” Shuhei whispered in agreement and started to rock his hips. His movements were gentle, but demanding...nothing like Kensei had ever experienced before. Normally bam, bam, cum and done. Taking it slow, or tenderly wasn’t something he often got, but he wasn’t complaining. He loved the sensation of Shuhei thrusting in and out, stroking that fire within him and sending him in a pleasurable frenzie.  
  
Strangely though, Hisagi came to a stand still just when they both were about to cum. Their hot breaths mingled together as their eyes locked together. Everything could be said in that look. Adoration, love and other emotions Kensei couldn’t read, sped across Shuhei’s gaze. “Hey…” Kensei chuckled quietly and reached up to cup the Lieutenant's cheek. The touch provoked a quaver in Shuhei’s voice. “C-Captain…” And then again he whispered it so tenderly, it sounded almost as holy as a prayer. “Captain--”  
  
Cursing at how sweet Shuhei was, Kensei surged forward again and reconnected their lips in a sizzling kiss as he purposely tightened around the Lieutenant's cock to encourage him to start moving again. Luckily the brat got the hint and started thrusting once more, increasing the pace to match the eagerness and roughness of their kisses. It was almost a shame when it all ended with a short cry slipping from Shuhei’s lips and a guttural groan ripping from Kensei’s throat.  
  
Panting softly as Hisagi’s seed filled him up to the brim, Kensei leaned in to rest his head on the other male’s shoulder. “Hn….this is when you tell me you love me right?”  
  
Shuhei chuckled weakly at that and turned to press a kiss to the side of the Captain’s head. “I figured you wouldn’t appreciate me telling you that so soon.” He uttered with a voice that wasn’t entirely steady.  
  
“....Yeah, but considering your cock is still inside me and we did this, I figure we should be on the same page. You like me, and well,”  
  
“....you have yet to like me in turn?” Shuhei asked quietly. His gaze flickered downwards, as though disappointed, but not only that, settled with merely that. Kensei had no idea now what was going on in that head of his, but he knew at least that he felt a sharp ping in his heart...that was all he needed to feel to know that even his deepest thoughts assumed he had failed Shuhei in some way.  
  
Kensei hesitated only to brush their noses together. “I’ve always liked you kid, but while you’ve spent ages aware that you liked me...well I’m a bit slow to notice. I just need some time to catch up and love you back.”  
  
Shuhei seemed satisfied enough with that as he affectionately returned the touch. Shuhei had expected nothing actually, so to find out that he could walk away with at least a promise of the future was good enough for him. “I’ll just love enough for the two of us then Captain. At least in the meantime. But sir….please meet me halfway.” Hisagi whispered, his hand raised to brush the very spot on Kensei’s chest where he had been tattooed and branded so long ago. Though the touch from outside appearances meant little, let alone anything...somehow the affection lingering behind it brought about profound realization in the Captain. He wanted to put the same level of effort that Hisagi was into this relationship. Kensei oh so desperately wanted the lieutenant to feel the same adoration and affection that had been gifted upon the Captain, to be returned in kind. He didn’t want just a simple meeting halfway as Shuhei utilized his love to keep them in security. However...even as his thoughts lingered he knew it would not be so simple as thinking it. Actions would need to be taken to ensure that what he wished for in the near future would come to pass.  
  
“Time is all I need Shu.” Kensei mused only to brush their lips together in a soft, unhurried kiss. It was the Captain’s best attempt at sshing away any concerns Shuhei might still silently hold. Upon breaking it, he uttered with more tenderness than he had ever in his voice, “Oi, Shu...be franker with me in the future. None of this nervousness and hiding things from me. I’m your Captain. I can’t address something if I don’t know what's going on.”  
  
“Sir…” Shuhei closed his eyes in resignation. “I was unsure whether it was worth the risk of informing you of my...interest.” To think that they were having such an in depth conversation when he was still very much balls deep inside the visored.  
  
“But you trust me...right kid?” Kensei prodded for further answers and used another quick peck on the lips to encourage Hisagi to speak up once more. “Shu…?” It seemed saying his name did the trick of drawing the Lieutenant back into the conversation as a willing participant.  
  
“I do trust you sir...I really do. But...sometimes it’s harder telling a secret to someone we care about, rather than a stranger. I know it might sound foolish, but please take my reluctance to admit I liked you as a compliment.”  
  
Hearing those softly uttered words in his ear made Kensei ache and wished he had managed to wring out more seed from the Lieutenant, to pull his weight further on top of him and be utterly consumed by such a sensual act. But, alas for another time. He didn’t want to spook Shuhei off just yet with his animistic thoughts or appetite. Time to think seriously here…  
  
“Here’s what I suggest we do kid. You come back to my quarters...let’s just talk over tea and then if you’re feeling lets go to bed together.” The blushing of the boy’s cheek told him all he needed to know. “Not sex, idiot.” He chuckled under his breath. “We’ll cuddle and do other weird cutesy shit until we get to know each other better. Got it?”  
  
Shuhei could only bow his head slightly in agreement. “Yes sir.”  
  
“Right…now that we’ve agreed with that…” Kensei glanced down at where they were joined. “You’ve got to pull out at some point kid.”  
  
“A-Ah, yes sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> .............I always amaze myself with how I still somehow manage to write new fanfictions of these two falling in love. This work was seriously only supposed to be 1,000 works at best, but it turned into something bigger than that! Hope you all liked it, and are staying safe!
> 
> Also I embarrassed myself by writing this, so I may have missed some mistakes while struggling to skim through it. XD


End file.
